Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor! (Girls only)
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: hey guys! its wolf! i made this fanfic for girls only sorry boys...


This is your lucky day; you met Elizabeth at the ball and made friends with her. She invited you to the Phatomhive manor. So you come in a beautiful dress in a carriage with Elizabeth, you are almost here. Elizabeth looks at you with a big smile. When the carriage stops, you see a big mansion with a young child dressed very fancy with an eye patch and a tall handsome butler wearing black next to him. Welcome to the Phatomhive manor.

"We are here! Trust me you will have so much fun!" shouted Elizabeth in happiness. The carriage door opens; you come out of the carriage.

"Welcome my lady to the Phatomhive manor, I am Ciel Phantomehive, the head of the manor" said Ciel.

"And I am Sebastian Michaelis, I am Ciel's butler, it's a pleasure to meet you my lady" said Sebastian and bowed to you.

"Sebastian, for this entire day you must treat our guest with respect that's an order" Ciel said to Sebastian.

"Why order me my young master? I was planning to from the start" Replied Sebastian and smiled at you.

"Now what is your name my young lady?" asked Ciel, you reply with your full name.

"What a beautiful name" replied Ciel.

"I agree with my young master, it is such a beautiful name" said Sebastian.

"Sebastian, take her inside the manor and give her a tour around the manor" ordered Ciel.

"Why yes my lord, come and take my hand my lady" said Sebastian putting his hand out. You gently grab Sebastian's hand and then Sebastian walks you inside.

When you enter, you see three servants, ones a maid, ones a chief and ones a gardener.

"These are our servants, Bardroy our chief, Finnan is our gardener and Meyrin our maid. This is our guest, _" said Sebastian,

"Hello my lady!" all three servants say bowing to you.

"Bardroy, prepare for diner. Finnan, grow more crops and Meyrin, get the table set up" said Sebastian. They all nodded and walked off getting ready for dinner.

"Come on let's go and continue our tour my lady" he said smiling at you, Sebastian walks away and you follow. Sebastian opens the door to a big beautiful bedroom.

"I heard you were staying overnight so this will be your bedroom" explained Sebastian, he lets go of your soft hand and smiles,

"Stay here my lady" he said to you. He leaves the bedroom.

"Oh my! What a pretty girl you are! But not as pretty as my Bassy!" said a person. The window starts to crack! The window smashes and a person dressed in red went through the window. Was it a girl or a boy?

"Hello Miss! I am Grell Sutcliff! I see Bassy is giving you a lot of attention and not me! Well I will show you!" shouted Grell and puts a rag on your face, it was chloroform. You collapse.

"Now…time to hide you and then next is that boy Ciel" said Grell and picks you up and carries you away.

It's been a couple of minutes, you wake up but you couldn't see. You were blindfolded.

"Now time to kill you and then kill Ciel and the rest of the people expect for Bassy! Then Bassy shall be all mine!" said Grell.

"I'm afraid that will never happen you can't kill our guest" said Sebastian.

"Sebastian, quit messing around" said Ciel. Sebastain smiled and kicks Grell's face! Grell grabs Sebastian's wrist! Ciel sighed, he took a tight grip on his cane and walked up to Grell and whacked him in the face hardest as he can! Grell falls backwards and collapses and was knocked out cold. You feel someone untying your blindfold and the rope around you. When you saw, you see grell on the ground out cold, Ciel looking at you and Sebastian was carrying you.

"Let's go and have dinner, my lady" said Sebastian with a smile.

"I agree I'm sorry you got kidnapped" said Ciel. Sebastian carries you back to the mannor and Ciel follows.

When you enter you see Elizabeth crying.

"My lady!" she cried with joy and runs up to you and hugs you!

"Well, it's time for the ball soon. You should get changed my lady" Sebastian said walking you to the bedroom.

An hour later, you come back in a long beautiful red dress. The main room was all decorated with many people.

"You look amazing!" said Elizabeth in joy! So the ball started and everyone was dancing. You and Sebastian were the only ones left.

"Oh it seems we are the only ones. Want to dance?" asked Sebastian and held his hand out to you. You take his hand and dance with him. Sebastian spined you around and your hand landed in Ciel's hand. You two start to dance next. When the ball finishes, everyone was sitting at a big table for dinner. You and Ciel where sitting next together in a throne style chair. Sebastian was behind you two. When dinner was over you felt sleepy. It was 11:00pm at night so you accidently fall asleep. Sebastian picks you up and put you in the bedroom.

The next day, you got ready to pack to leave the manor. Sebastian gave you a ring,

"It's a gift from the Phatomhive manor" said Sebastian. You walk inside the carriage and you were taken home.

The end!


End file.
